


Peace

by Yulaty



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Becketcest - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Maybe peace is not the exact word to describe this moment, but none of us have ability to think of the better word right now.





	Peace

Last time us brothers allowed ourselves to get this drunk was almost ten years ago, when we knew we’re going to be one of the Jäger pilot. These days there’s no war to go. No enemy to fight. What needed the most is recovering work. Recovery – of all means. Literally. Figuratively. Physically. Mentally.

Because what war left behind are destruction and a heartbroken man.

Day after day.  
Time passed in blur.

Raleigh can only say nothing when Yancy just show up on his door and simply said, “Hey, kiddo.” Both arms spreading wild, welcome the younger to his loving embrace.

We didn’t talk much. We mostly staring to check what have had changed after all these years of being alone. Yancy noticed his little brother’s sun kissed skin. Raleigh can’t seem to keep his eyes of a healed scar on his big brother’s neck.

Something sparks in his chest as he keep trace his eyes on Yancy’s body, then Raleigh lose patient and control all at once. There are various feelings rush in his chest down to south. They hit him hard like a truck and he suddenly realized how desperately he need to be touched by his brother.

This might be wrong, but Raleigh has not a single fuck to give. He tug Yancy closer, then press soft small kisses on shoulder and make his way to the older man’s lips. Yancy, like a good big brother he always be, let him. Both hands place still on his side. Yancy didn’t pull him in nor push forward to make him lay down on a couch. His thumbs rubbing circle onto Raleigh’s clothed skin. It feels familiar. It feels right. Like his body is where Yancy’s hands always belong to.

We drinks too much – if being honest – but somehow it’s not enough. And hate ourselves for it when we woke up with a head that hurts like shit in the morning. We couldn’t manage to get up until midday past. We lay on the bed, then continue fucking some more when we both are a little sober up. Remind of what and how it happened last night. We moaning each other’s name and kiss it off and lick it off and suck it off our locked lips. Hands never leave from other’s warmth as if we’re afraid what we’re having now will all gone once we did.

Maybe peace is not the exact word to describe this moment, but none of us have ability to think of the better word right now. Too busy appreciated the moment and inhailing the mixed scents of each other.

Yancy. Raleigh. Sweat. Cologne. Whiskey. Longing. Desperate. Craving. Sex. Lust. Life. Love.

_Love._


End file.
